


Green Light

by magictodestroy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheyon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictodestroy/pseuds/magictodestroy
Summary: Pyon’s skirt lifts higher, and Cheadle catches a glimpse of her underwear. It’s pink, cheeky cut, lace underwear. Cheadle swallows again. Hard.‘So you’re stuck in the office all night?’ Pyon says over her shoulder.‘Ah, yeah,’ Cheadle manages.Pyon follows her gaze and smiles. ‘Oh you naughty girl.’





	Green Light

It’s almost eight in the evening, and it’s hot, and it’s summer. The light is bright coming in from behind the closed white blinds. It makes the office look hazy and reflects off the plants, turning the white walls and white floors green in places. 

Cheadle sits at her desk. She has her slippers off and her stocking feet up on her desk. Her hair is in a messy bun, coming down in green wisps that frame her freckled face. She has a spreadsheet open on her computer and is inputting statistics. 

‘Knock knock! It’s me!’ Pyon says, coming in through the half open door without knocking. She drops into a chair facing Cheadle’s desk and fans herself with her hand. ‘It’s fucking hot out there!’

Cheadle glances first at the indoor/outdoor thermometer and barometer hanging on the wall under the clock and then at the window to her right. 

‘There’s high humidity,’ she says. She puts her feet down and straightens out the skirt of her white dress. 

‘It’s terrible,’ Pyon says. ‘I melted. I actually melted.’ She pulls her phone out and updates her status. 

‘That’s dreadful,’ Cheadle says. 

Pyon nods. ‘I love air conditioning.’ She yanks off her sandals and places them next to Cheadle’s slippers. 

‘It is nice,’ Cheadle says. 

‘Uh huh.’ Pyon gets up to stand in front of Cheadle’s fan, arms out stretched. ‘Ahhh that’s nice.’ 

‘Mm hmm,’ Cheadle says. It’s suddenly hard to concentrate on statistics. Pyon’s hair is blowing in the fan’s breeze, and her skirt is bobbing high up on her legs. Cheadle fidgets, pen to her mouth, and swallows. 

Pyon’s skirt lifts higher, and Cheadle catches a glimpse of her underwear. It’s pink, cheeky cut, lace underwear. Cheadle swallows again. Hard. 

‘So you’re stuck in the office all night?’ Pyon says over her shoulder. 

‘Ah, yeah,’ Cheadle manages. 

Pyon follows her gaze and smiles. ‘Oh you naughty girl.’

Cheadle blushes red. 

Pyon is impossible. She’s young and cheerful and ridiculously pretty. She flirts constantly and kisses sweetly enough to make Cheadle’s toes curl at the thought. 

Pyon unbuttons her shirt slowly in front of the fan, letting it catch on the breeze and flutter open. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back. Her shirt hangs around her, caught by her arms. It twists in place, flashing in the sunlight. Underneath the shirt, her skin glows. Over one arm and on the side of her waist her skin is touched green from the light reflected off the plants. She wears a simple white satin bralette. 

‘Oh my god,’ Cheadle whispers, mouth dry. 

Pyon smiles and unzips her skirt. It falls in a graceful swoosh to the floor, and she kicks it aside. She stretches onto tiptoes, arms over her head. 

Cheadle covers her face with her hands, laughing, blushing. ‘I’m at work!’

‘So cut yourself some slack,’ Pyon chides. She flutters her lashes and flashes a teasing smile. 

Cheadle gets up without thinking and locks her office door. Pyon stands facing her, hair dancing around her face. Cheadle goes to her. It’s cooler by the fan – Cheadle doesn’t believe in freezing her office – and the air from the fan feels nice against her skin. 

Cheadle touches Pyon’s waist. Her skin is smooth and warm. Cheadle slides her fingers up to the bottom of the bralette and lifts it. Pyon raises her hands again, and Cheadle slides it off her. 

Pyon has beautiful breasts. They’re small and slope downwards. Her nipples are light brown and hard from the cool air. She has six freckles in a perfect constellation on her right breast and a beautiful mole directly underneath her left nipple. 

Cheadle brushes her fingers over Pyon’s breasts. Pyon shivers, and goosebumps spring along her arms. 

Cheadle leans in and kisses her. Her lips are soft and a bit sweet from her lip gloss. They kiss again, and Pyon reaches up to let Cheadle’s hair down. It tumbles around Cheadle’s shoulders in disarray, flashing green in the sunlight. 

‘I love you,’ Cheadle murmurs against Pyon’s lips. 

‘I love you too,’ Pyon answers. She unbuttons Cheadle’s dress and pulls it down off her shoulders. It falls to the floor and Cheadle steps out of it and pushes it towards Pyon’s skirt. She bends awkwardly to take off her socks, her head brushing against Pyon’s hips. She gets them off, tosses them after her dress, and stands again. 

Now they’re both in their underwear. Cheadle’s are plain black cotton briefs. Her pubic hair curls along her upper legs and creeps up from the waistband and runs to her navel. It glints in the sunlight. 

Pyon runs her hand over Cheadle’s bare chest. She bends to kiss it and slides her hand down over her stomach and across her hips. 

‘Oh, fuck,’ Cheadle breathes. Pyon’s fingers are dangerously slow and light. They barely graze her skin. 

‘Why do you torture me?’ Cheadle whispers.

‘You know you love it,’ Pyon says against her ear. She kisses the side of Cheadle’s neck. 

‘Mm,’ Cheadle answers, melting against Pyon’s teasing fingers. ‘I love you.’

Pyon slides her hand down the back of Cheadle’s underwear and squeezes her ass. ‘And I love your little butt.’

Cheadle’s laptop whines. 

Cheadle’s eyes snap open. ‘I am suddenly very aware we’re in my office.’ 

‘So?’ Pyon says, mischievously. Her eyes are sparkling. ‘Isn’t that fun?’ 

‘It’s really not very sanitary,’ Cheadle says. She kisses Pyon’s cheek. 

Pyon rocks against her. ‘But I’m so hot you have to overlook things like that.’

Cheadle laughs. ‘You do have a convincing argument there.’ She shudders as Pyon slides one finger between her legs. ‘But...’

‘But what? It’s late, and it’s summer, and I’m irresistible.’

Pyon slides her lace underwear down her legs and kicks it away. She steps back away from Cheadle so she can see her and stands, swaying slightly. 

Cheadle looks Pyon over, biting her lip. She really is beautiful. She she has curved, freckled shoulders, those little sloping breasts, a soft round tummy, and strong thighs. 

Cheadle looks from Pyon to the door and back to Pyon again. 

‘I...’ she says. 

‘No one’s here,’ Pyon says. ‘It’s just us, and I’m far too pretty to ignore.’

Pyon smiles again, and Cheadle knows she’s lost the battle. She steps forward and lifts Pyon up into her arms and kisses her until they’re both shaky and out of breath and Cheadle feels like she’ll fall over. 

Cheadle sets Pyon down gently. ‘Just a moment, love.’ She fetches a roll of exam paper from one of the cabinets and spreads it out on the sofa. 

‘You’re so practical,’ Pyon says. ‘I love that about you.’ She sits down on the sofa and laughs when the paper crinkles under her. 

‘I know it’s loud,’ Cheadle says, ‘but we are the only people here.’ 

‘Because you work too much.’ 

‘I could say the same about you.’

‘But you’d be lying,’ Pyon sings. 

Cheadle pushes her back against the sofa and kisses her deeply. ‘Would I?’

‘I don’t know, would you?’ Pyon mumbles. She blinks a couple of times. ‘I forgot what we were talking about.’

‘I don’t think it matters.’ 

Cheadle kisses her again and presses her weight fully over her. She gets her hand behind her neck and up into her hair and kisses her and kisses her – her lips, her mouth, her flushed cheeks, her dipped neck. 

Pyon gasps and shivers and draws Cheadle closer. She clutches at her arms, trembling. 

‘I love you. I love you. I love you,’ she says as Cheadle kisses down her body – over her chest and soft tummy – and then up again. 

Cheadle sucks gently on Pyon’s breasts, letting her hand trace her face and fall across her body. 

‘Ah,’ Pyon moans. ‘Oh god, I love you.’

Cheadle springs up suddenly and runs to wash her hands. 

‘I’d do it,’ Pyon says, ‘but right now, I can’t walk.’ She’s trembling, flushed, and out of breath. 

‘It’s okay. You don’t need to.’

Cheadle comes back to her and settles lower on the sofa. She kisses Pyon’s chest again and slips her fingers over her legs and then between them. Pyon is soft and warm and wet. She spreads her legs as Cheadle fingers her. 

Pyon’s pubes are soft and black. Cheadle twirls them with her fingers and sucks on Pyon’s nipples. 

‘You’re so beautiful,’ she murmurs, kissing down Pyon’s stomach. She kisses each freckle along her tummy and then her belly button and then slides down lower and kisses between her legs. 

Pyon moans softly and rocks her hips. ‘I love you,’ she says, getting her hand into Cheadle’s hair. 

Cheadle kisses her and strokes her with her tongue and fingers. Pyon’s legs are warm against the sides of Cheadle’s head. Cheadle loves this. She loves how Pyon smells and how she tastes and how warm and soft she is. She loves the way she squirms and sighs and gasps softly. 

The paper crinkles beneath them, and Cheadle caresses Pyon’s legs and waist and ribs and breasts. 

‘Ah,’ Pyon says and rocks up against Cheadle’s mouth. Cheadle holds her leg firmly and continues the rhythm. 

Pyon gasps again, and her breaths are shaky. Cheadle moves up on her, kissing her stomach and breasts again. She kisses her shoulders, her neck, down both arms, across her hands. She continues to finger Pyon with her other hand, rubbing gently against her.

‘I love you,’ Cheadle murmurs and goes down on her again. 

Pyon’s breathing quickens. ‘Fuck,’ she whispers, voice deeper than normal.

Cheadle kisses Pyon, tasting her, feeling the warmth of her skin. 

Pyon’s body shudders. Her legs quiver, and her hand drops down. ‘Che,’ she says.

Cheadle kisses her twice more. She kisses up her soft tummy, kissing each freckle. She kisses her breasts and her collar bones, her neck, and then her mouth again. 

Pyon kisses back, breath shaky, lips trembling. ‘Oh Che, I love you.’

‘I love you too, my darling.’ Cheadle strokes her hair and presses her cheek to Pyon’s hot face. 

They lie there for some time, warm and happy in the coolness of the office. The paper crinkles beneath them if the shift, and the laptop whines once in awhile, but otherwise there is just their breathing over the hum of the fan. The light is clear and getting warmer as the sun sets. The green spots of light move lower on the wall.

‘Give me a minute to catch my breath,’ Pyon says, weakly raising a finger. 

Cheadle smiles. ‘I’ll give you all the time you need.’

‘I just need a minute,’ Pyon says, her smile widening. ‘I can’t wait to do you.’ 

Cheadle kisses her hand. ‘Mm, my love.’

Pyon brushes Cheadle’s hair off her face. ‘I love your hair. It’s beautiful. Every time I see you, I’m taken away again by how beautiful you are.’

Cheadle blushes again, and Pyon smiles wickedly. 

‘You blush too easily,’ Pyon says. 

Cheadle shakes her head. She kisses Pyon again. They sit together, legs pressed. Pyon’s legs are smooth against the fuzz of Cheadle’s legs. 

Pyon strokes her fingers over the hair on Cheadle’s legs and stomach. ‘Shiny,’ she whispers. ‘Like glitter.’

Cheadle nods. She breathes in deeply as Pyon presses her face to Cheadle’s breasts. Pyon rubs her face against them. She wraps her arms around Cheadle’s waist. 

‘I love you, Che Che,’ she murmurs. 

Cheadle lies back when Pyon pushes at her. She spreads her legs and breathes slowly. The green light bouncing from the plants falls across her, illuminating her face and breasts in a vivid green to rival her hair. 

Pyon looks up and smiles and runs her fingers over Cheadle’s chest, watching as they glow green and then not as they dip out of the light. 

Freckles of green light fall across Cheadle’s stomach. 

Cheadle breathes out as she comes at Pyon’s touch. They lie silent again, Pyon’s head resting on Cheadle’s lap. The sun sinks lower, and the walls are golden and green. 

‘I love you,’ Pyon murmurs. She laces their fingers together and holds their hands against Cheadle’s hip. 

‘I love you too,’ Cheadle says.

The green light slips off them and onto the floor.


End file.
